bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyoshi Kinoshita
Hideyoshi Kinoshita (木下 秀吉, Kinoshita Hideyoshi) is a class 2-F student in Fumizuki Academy. He is a classmate of Akihisa since 1st grade. He is the fraternal twin brother of Yuuko Kinoshita, the Class A Ambassador. Despite being a fraternal twin, he looks like his sister, except for his male body. The only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle (which doesn't count against their similar looks). He is one of the rarely found people with ordinary minds in Class F, but because of that he's often pressured by his classmates. According to his grandpa's words, he is owner of an unbelievable beauty, so much that he's often called a girl--but really, he is a fine man. His loveliness even nominated him in the list of 'Guys who would look good in girl's outfit' sponsored by the Journalism club, but was dropped from the ranking after all, 'unfair' being the reason. At the end even girls come to forget his real gender, leaving Akihisa as the only one who recognizes him as a guy, though sometimes even Akihisa forgets, and sees him as a girl, because of his appearance, or else teasing, pretending he is a girl, and telling him they should be together and raise a family. As a result of his friends (both male and female) wanting him to change (into sports clothes, etc.) in the girls changing room while he doesn't, he often changes separately altogether. For example, in case of a training camp (for the safety of his own and the others) he is given a private separate dressing room and bathroom. Throughout the school, there is even a rumor that Hideyoshi is actually of the 3rd gender, dubbed "Hideyoshi" (This could be just a joke) In Akihisa's case, Hideyoshi's photos are secretly sold and bought in the school's black market--the price of his photo being 5 times higher than photos of Akihisa in girl outfits. He feels regretful for the fact he is not treated as a guy by many. However, looking at how he blushes his face when treated as the opposite sex by Akihisa, delights when is called a fool's friend, puts in tackles that are subtly off the point--it seems he doesn't hate it so much either. He takes part in the Drama club, and his specialty is vocal mimicry--be that a girl's or a boy's voice. Even though in many cases he is not too willing to act, once the situation starts he perfectly deals with his given role, thanks to his excessive drama spirit. Part of the reason why he is in Class F is because he got himself absorbed too much into drama and couldn't keep up the grades. It seems he is especially weak in Classic Literature, which is an irony in its own right considering how he is always using the classic form of the Japanese language to converse with everybody. In contrast to his lovely outlook, he has an extremely strong stomach('Steel Stomach' as called by himself) that can even take in a potato seed. However even such stomach cannot stand against Mizuki's mighty lunch. His strong stomach is not mentioned in the anime. Summoned Being His Summoned Being wears a white kimono and a blue hakama (an article of Japanese clothing originally worn by men) and wields a naginata (a variety of a Japanese sword). During the Summoning Field error, it becomes a gender-swapped adult version of itself and wears clothes that resembles Little Red Riding Hood's. During the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a bakeneko (ghost cat girl), reflecting Hideyoshi's nature of "cuteness". During the test run of the New Summoning Field, it reveals that Hideyoshi gets love confessions nearly three times a month. Trivia *He ranked 1st Best Male Character, 10th Best Female Character, and 2nd Best Character in the 2009 "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!)" poll. *In Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ja, he remains one of the main characters, but in some instances, he appears to be the central protagonist. *His name originates from Toyotomi Hideyoshi, whose old name was Kinoshita Toukichirou. Gallery Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu 2.png|Hideyoshi's Summoned Being Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run.png|Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run Konachan.com - 110289 sample.jpg|Hideyoshi in Matsuri Hideyoshi Summon Bakeneko.JPG|Hideyoshi's Summoned Being during the Test of Courage, as seen in Season 2 Episode 12 251786.jpg|Hideyoshi in the first opening theme 701794.jpg|Hideyoshi in the second opening theme BakaNi181.jpg|Hideyoshi wearing his sister's uniform 5408-1350963252.png|Hideyoshi in Season1 Episode 6 163858.jpg|Hideyoshi taking a bath Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-F Students